I Need Your Help!
by A-Bookworm-Named-Steph
Summary: She came inherited the throne from her brother and now she's one of the most feared gang leaders . Her name is : gonna be cool once I think of it. Hey guys! I need lots of Oc's and names for a story I'm writing so send them in. SYOT. :) If you review I'll check you out ;} Also a very cracky poem about Aqualad and another one about superboy. :}
1. MaxAqualadOC's

**A.N. Hey guys! Soo I'm writing what's gonna be an awesome story, but I realized I can't come up with good side characters or heck even my main oc's name. So I face you reviewers, readers and writers of FF with a challenge. Jk. I would love names and ocs but keep in mind your oc would not have a background. I just need a name and what they look and act like. (I need a lot of guys) Keep in mind that they will all be from Gotham and probably be in a gang, though there might be a little old lady or two. Please, if you take the time to give me an oc, write down some names. Heck it can be your 5 best friends names and the oc can be modeled off of you. I have faith that I will have enough names to start me story. (Ps I love nicknamed characters, so nickname away) I also need names for YJ when they go undercover. If you give me more than ten names/ocs I will read all of your stories from categories I know of and review on most ;). I think that's everything. I posted a poem below just so this doesn't break any rules or nothing. It's very cracky.**  
**Stay classy!**  
**Stephie (.-.)(._.)(.-.)**

* * *

There once was a fish named Max  
Max met a lad named Aqualad  
The duo had each others backs  
They were buddies, how rad  
They had fun and even shared snacks  
Until that day so so sad  
When max met someone's axe  
And Aqualad went mad  
from the horror and grief  
he had robin look up the dastardly cook  
And he vowed to catch the thief  
Who robbed him of friendship with a single hook  
Aqualad still misses his friend max  
But seeing the cook's corpse helps him relax

* * *

**:} I warned you.**


	2. BrockSuperboyMetaOC's

A.N. You guys are amazing! I was expecting like one review. Thanks to: lbug257 for the awesome guy oc's they're going in. Stronger123, Loretta Grayson and QueenPapal: Thanks for following! Love the names you guys sent. I'll try and use your oc's but if I can't bits and pieces will live on in others. Final thanks to the insane randomkitty101 who for some reason Favorited me as an author. Awesome oc and thanks for the great name.

Okay well now that I have thanked you all. Someone submitted a OC that I think she might just submit to all SYOTs without reading the author's AN. Anyway the oc was a meta and I got to thinking, why not? So you guys wanna submit oc's with mild meta-powers? ( anti-gravity , slight fire-using, seeing in the dark, the ability to create popcorn whenever ;) It CAN'T be a major part of their character it needs to be something they just have. Think like:"oh I can create clouds anytime I want, its no biggie".

I tried writing a chapter last night and I just couldn't; so I'm gonna try and get a grasp on the whole story before writing any of it. I just can't be an author that posts chapters without knowing what the story is doing. So it might be a while till I post the story. Sorry don't kill me.

Here's a cracky poem about Superboy and a bat:

* * *

There once was a bat named Brock

He had a high pitch cry

One day he got stuck in a rock

Ok it was a mountain wise guy

It was home to heroes, the young flock

And that is where Brock did fly

We mentioned Brock's high pitched squeal

It sounded like a pig ready to die

If you had super hearing imagine the feel

Of hearing a high pitch noise

That makes you lose your concentration and break your toys

Such is the woe of superboys

After grabbing a net from Rob

Superboy swore to make the bat sob

The hunt was on the chase begun

It would continue til only one

Brock's cry grew louder and more shrill

He was positive he would be dead

As Superboy went in for the kill

There was a great pain in his head

and his hearing went out he could hear nil

So I guess Brock was the victor

Who could have predict'er


End file.
